videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare
"Warfare will change in 2017!" -Tagline Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare is a game in the COTWD Series. This game is Treyarch's take on the series (because to be honest, Infinity Ward can't make games for shit now) and is non-canon to the others in the series. The game is also the first in the series to NOT have The Incredibles in it, and instead has the main group as the Watch Dogs Faction led by Aiden Pearce, who are rebelling against Griggs, Captain Price, and John 'Soap' MacTavish. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and is set for release in 2017. A sequel, Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare II, is currently in development. Main Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - In this darker take on the series, Jacks' personality turns from a silent and reserved child into a brutally broken one. With the trauma of his younger sister's death in the events of Watch Dogs and the fact that he is constantly on the run from Griggs, Jacks would like nothing more than to see Griggs' limbs scattered across the room in a huge pool of blood. Jacks is almost psychotic, killing his enemies in brutal ways, which worries his mother (Nicole Pearce) and his uncle (Aiden Pearce). Clementine Everett - A new member of the Watch Dogs, and a supply runner for the group. Clementine also takes the role of the scout in the Watch Dogs, often using Semi-Automatic Pistols and Sub-Machine Guns in battle, while also using an EM1 Quantum Laser Gun. She is also Jacks' closest friend, attempting to stop Jacks from snapping and killing all of Griggs' soldiers, which seems unnecessary. Many fans have speculated that Clementine and Jacks will develop feelings for each other in the game, just like in the original Call of the Watch Dogs game. Characters Aiden Pearce - The infamous Vigilante of Chicago and uncle to Jacks. He is the Hacker of the team, inventing Hacking Devices such as the System Hack, the Hacking Drone and the EMP Blackout hack (which Jacks copied and made, as he says in the game, 'his own recipe'). Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and sister to Aiden, Nicole is a member of the Watch Dogs Team, but she mostly operates behind the lines in the Watch Dogs Base known as The Bunker. Clara Lille - Aiden's partner and possible love interest, originally from the WATCH_DOGS game. She is a front-lines fighter, and specializes in hacking. Plot The game opens with a battle scene in an intense area in Chicago, where Griggs and his Devil Team are destroying Chicago while killing thousands, along with facing the Watch Dogs, led by Aiden Pearce. The game switches to the first-person perspective of Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce, who is shooting and stabbing his way through enemies while Clementine and Lee are with him, armed with BAL-27 Assault Rifles. Jacks then has a close encounter with a MAAWS Missile Strike, which explodes next to him and causes him to get blasted back. Jacks then gets back up again and grabs a IMR Assault Rifle, before shooting more Devil Team members, who are surrounding him and the others. Jacks then throws a few Smart Grenades at the Devil Team's XS1 Goliath MECHs that are surrounding the team, killing them and allowing the Heroes to go forward to Griggs' ship, The Sovereign, which is about to land on the Chicago Harbour and destroy the Watch Dogs Base known as The Bunker. However, a Bombing Run comes in and air strikes the entire Downtown area, while also forcing the Heroes to run into a building. However, the roof crumbles down and rubble consumes the Heroes and traps them, and the screen turns to black as Jacks is trained under a massive amount of rubble. The game switches to '30 Days Earlier', where it shows the Watch Dogs in The Bunker before it is destroyed. Aiden is seen watching the CtOS Cameras and attempting to hack into Griggs' Security Systems. Aiden then assembles the team, consisting of characters from WATCH_DOGS and The Walking Dead, saying "Alright, guys. We have our orders from DedSec! We insert into Griggs Industries through the back exit, while Lee and T-Bone cover our approach. Jacks, Clementine, you two will have to sneak through the vents and plant the Hacker Drone. Everybody knows what their objective is. Everyone know the mission?" and the Watch Dogs Team yells "Oorah!" and Aiden starts to lead the Squad towards their vehicles, driving to Griggs Industries to attempt to end the Covert War. After arriving in Griggs Industries, Jacks (controlled by the player) and Clementine then sneak in through the vents, before going into the Server Room. Jacks then looks in amazement at the Futuristic Technology and says "Whoa! This thing looks amazing!" as they look for the Hard-Drive System. Clementine then says "This whole thing is powered by CtOS. I wish Blume would stop fuelling our enemies and see that they're evil." and Jacks responds "Yeah, well... Blume doesn't care about what side their allies are on. They don't have morals, they just want world domination from Technology. In the end, though, they'll see!" as he takes out a Hacking Drone and puts it in, before adding an EMP Device into the Server. Clementine then says "Uh... An EMP?" and Jacks responds "My own recipe for a Hacking Drone. Way more dangerous." and Clementine looks in amazement as the EMP and the Hacking Drone merge. Jacks and Clementine then activate the EMP Hack and the whole building gets into a blackout, before the rest of the Watch Dogs Team enter the building, killing the troops with silent weapons and Lee covers the team with a M221 Sniper from the building across the street. The Heroes then get to the top of the building and get to Griggs' office, and they kick the door open, and a white flash goes over the screen, switching back to a month later, in the Battle For Chicago between The Watch Dogs and the Devil Team. The game shows Jacks after the building collapses on him and the team, where Griggs and his team have destroyed The Bunker and killed hundreds of Watch Dogs Members. Jacks then sneaks around through the destroyed building while Griggs and his Troops scout the area. Jacks then grabs one of the Devil Team Members and stabs him in the throat multiple times, very brutally (this shows that all Jacks wants to see is death to his enemies). Jacks then steals the troops P226 Pistol and puts a Silencer on it, before proceeding to sneak through the area, searching for his family and friends. He then goes around a corner of the destroyed building and opens a door, only for someone to jump out and aim a gun at him. However, to Jacks' relief, it is revealed to be Clementine, who says "Jacks?! I almost shot you in the face! Thank God you're okay!" and she hugs him in tears of relief and says "I thought you were dead." and Jacks says "Yeah, I was worried about you too. Alright, let's stop getting mushy and find the others. If I know my uncle, he'd have secured topside evac." and the two start sneaking through the building, killing a few Devil Team Soldiers along the way. After a while, they see a VTOL Warship fly above, before getting shot down by a Stinger Missile. Jacks then says "Was that a Devil Team ship?" and Clementine takes out a pair of FLIR Binoculars, and zooms in on the crashed VTOL, which is revealed to belong to the Devil Team. Jacks and Clementine put two and two together, realising that the Watch Dogs Team shot the VTOL down. In the middle of the city, just half a mile away from Jacks and Clementine's location, the Watch Dogs Team is struggling to hold off Griggs' forces while their Evac arrives. They manage to gun down several of Griggs' while taking cover behind large debris, dodging missiles and SWARM Rockets from XS1 Goliath MECH Units. Aiden then plants an Orace Device, which turns into a massive, red Laser Shield, which suppresses the missiles and bullets. The team is about to be surrounded and killed, but several Valkyrie Bombers fly in and bomb Griggs' forces, destroying the Goliath MECHs and killing dozens of Griggs' troops. The team is then confronted by a massive Spider Tank (used in WATCH_DOGS), but Jacks comes in and jumps from a massive piece of debris above the Tank, landing on it and planting a C4, before jumping off and detonating the C4, which blows the Spider Tank to bits. Jacks then says "So, what did we miss?" as he and Clementine come out from the smoke caused by the Spider Tank's destruction, and Aiden says "Not much, but you did miss some explosions, bullets and MECHS." and they see a Chinook Helicopter come in and they are evacuated from the now-destroyed city. The game then shows the Watch Dogs Team (what's left of it) land the Helicopter in their new base, an underground area known as The Safe Zone. The team then gets the base's power back up and sets up all their weapons, data and equipment. When the systems are activated, a News Broadcast shows Griggs sending a message to the World, saying "The world is asking one question: Why did I Attack Chicago? The city of Chicago was an epicentre of crime, corruption and hatred since the CtOS System was installed, and said System has allowed Aiden Pearce and his army of scum known as The Watch Dogs to expose America's greatest secrets! Blume is now in ruins, Chicago is in ruins... Now begins a new Era! Griggs Industries is the way forward, and this is not the beginning of the Watch Dogs... This is their, and DedSec's end!" and the message is cut off as the Team looks in shock at how insane Griggs has become. The game then switches to a few days later, where Jacks and Clementine are on the roof of The Safe Zone base. Jacks then says "You think this War is going to end?" and Clementine says "I don't know, Jacks. Maybe it will, but it'll take a long time for us to end it, if we want it to end in our victory." and Jacks asks "And what then? Millions have been killed. Griggs is in control, and thousands of our Army was just murdered on US soil, and there's just you, me, my uncle and 3 others left. DedSec is too scared of Griggs and the Devil Team to join us, and the rest of America is too busy fighting the War On Terror in the Middle East." and he looks at a News Report on his cellphone, with the report showing hundreds of people protesting in front of the New Griggs Industries Building in Seattle as the report says "This just in, the multi-billion dollar company giant known as Griggs Industries has sparked nationwide protest after it's Private Military Corporation known as the Devil Team attacked American soil, destroying the city of Chicago. In retaliation, the leader of Hacker Group, DedSec, released this message:" as it shows a message from the DedSec Leader. The DedSec Leader says "Citizens of America. You are afraid now. Afraid because you have been awoken from your sleep, and you have seen what Griggs Industries is capable of! Join us, and you will free the United States from Griggs' clutches, and a new America shall be born from the fires and ruins of the past!" and the message cuts off. Jacks then says to Clementine "I can't believe it. People finally see Griggs for who he really is." and Clementine asks "So that's it, then? The course of history altered forever, and it won't return?" and Jacks says "Maybe. But... Going forward isn't really an ending." as he holds Clementine's hand, and the two are about to kiss. However, Aiden interrupts them (yeah, I know, he's a real douchebag) and says "What the..? I'll just leave you two alone then." and Jacks says "What do you mean?" and Aiden responds "I'm not blind or stupid, Jacks. I know you and Clementine were just gonna kiss." and Jacks' face goes red. Aiden then sighs and says "Look, you two. For what it's worth, I saw nothing, okay?" and Jacks and Clementine just nod awkwardly in response. Aiden then continues, saying "Anyway, we need you down there. We're going to plan the attack." and he goes down the stairs to the main hall of the base, followed by Jacks and Clementine. The team then starts planning out the infiltration into the new Griggs Industries Building in Seattle, and Aiden says "The tower is in the middle of the city." and Jacks says "Wait, we can't infiltrate through the Server Room. Last time we did that, it started a War! This infiltration is meant to end that same War." and Clementine says "Plus, there's several MT Tanks set up as the defences and about 390 guards. Impossible to get through on our own." and Clara says "Maybe we need a more unconventional method." and they all look at Jacks and Clementine, and Jacks says "Oh, no! I am NOT parachuting down from a Helicopter at 2300 feet and then sneaking in from the roof! No way!" and Clara says "Well, you and Clementine can't be seen. Plus, we have a secret weapon." and the whole team walks to the Armory, where a massive steel door opens to reveal two RE-105 Exo Suits, which Jacks and Clementine will use. Aiden then says "The RE-105 Exo Suits, Assault Variation. Equipped with a Grapple Hook, Cloaking Device, System Hack, Boost Jump and Sonics for crowd control, along with a built-in Shield and Overdrive Capabilities." and Jacks says "What's the target?" and T-Bone brings up a picture on the monitor, saying "Griggs' Private Estate. Massive mansion in the hills of Rio De Janeiro due to Griggs' assets abroad." and the Team gears up for the mission. The game then switches to the mountains of Rio De Janeiro, where Griggs is flying in via his private jet, and the Watch Dogs Squad is in a catacomb behind a waterfall. Aiden then says "Alright, guys. Hit your Exos!" and the team, including Jacks and Clementine, activate the Exo Suits and they start grappling and boost-jumping towards the hill next to Griggs' Estate. Jacks and Clementine then grapple to a balcony by the side of the Estate, before hiding from passing enemy patrols, and Jacks grabs a Troop who split from the patrol, and snaps the Troop's neck. Jacks and Clementine then go through the Estate, killing enemies and working together to kill bigger patrols. Jacks and Clementine then go into the Drone Room and use Captain Price's fingerprints to bypass the security systems, before heading out and towards Griggs' office. The two then search the files in Griggs' computer and find a file for a substance known as NOVA-X, and they steal the file and store it on a hard drive, before moving out and killing Griggs' troops. Jacks and Clementine then go on to a scaffolding and see Griggs meeting Price and Soap, with crates behind him and a Hazard Symbol on said crates. Jacks then scans the crates and sees that they are filled with NOVA-X. Griggs then loads the NOVA-X canisters on to the plane known as 'Pandora', and Jacks decides to intercept the plane and plant a Tracking Device on the plane with Clementine's help. Jacks and Clementine then fight their way through Devil Team Troops, before grappling on to the Pandora and plant the Tracking Device. The two then jump off and into a river, before swimming to the surface and being extracted by a Stealth Chopper. Jacks then looks at his Data Glove and sees that the Tracking Device has been successfully planted, and he says to Clementine "Whoa! That was... Intense. Thanks for the save." and Clementine sits next to him, saying "Yeah. You're the craziest boy I've ever met. It was awesome, though. Jumping on to a plane and putting a Tracker on it like it's no one's business." and Jacks says "Yeah, let's get back to base. We need to catch up to that Plane." and the Stealth Chopper sets a course for the Watch Dogs Base. When they arrive, they find out the NOVA-X Plane, callsign 'Pandora', is heading for Rio Gallegos Air Base, which would represent an ideal staging point for an attack on the United States. The Watch Dogs Team then get into the Stealth Chopper, before heading to intercept Pandora over the Antarctic. A few hours later, Jacks and Clementine fly through the skies above the Antarctic on their Exo Suit Jetpacks, followed by a Latcher Drone. Clementine and Jacks activate their Mag Grips, before landing on opposite wings of the plane. The two then plant their charges and blow the wings up after jettisoning off the exploding plane, which now has no wings. The Latcher Drone then sticks to the plane and parachutes down to the surface, where the rest of the Team is waiting. Jacks then contacts the Base and says "Clara, any reaction from Devil Team?" and Clara says "Their Orbital VSAT just launched several Drop PODS!" as several PODS come out of the sky and dozens of Devil Team troops come out, along with XS1 Goliath Mechs. Clementine then hands Jacks a IMR and says "They're punctual, I'll give them that!" as the Watch Dogs move up while killing the Devil Team Members, running towards the NOVA-X Crate to push it on to their Ship, Guardian 5. After Jacks and Clementine get the cargo to Guardian 5, the Ship takes off and gets ready to set a course for the Watch Dogs Base, but an XS1 Goliath fires SWARM Missiles at the Ship, which hits it and destroys the Ship's rear engine. Jacks, Clementine and the others then make a last stand as Devil Team members are shot by them, but several XS1 Goliaths and AST Tanks surround them, and a stray Missile destroys the ice below them, sending Jacks, Clementine and Aiden deep underground, while the rest of the Team is captured topside. Jacks then wakes up from unconsciousness after the fall and Clementine helps him up, saying "Jacks, are you okay?" and Jacks responds "Yeah, just a bit of pain in my back. I'll be fine." and Aiden says "Guys, I found an exit!" and they all head towards a huge opening in the ice. Clementine then says "It's really cold down here." and Jacks checks his Exo Suit, saying "Yeah. Suit Thermals are having a hard time keeping up." and they see a patrol of Devil Team members, before dispatching the small team and going under the freezing water, before dealing with another patrol. They get to the surface and see that the Devil Team has captured the NOVA-X from the crashed Guardian 5, with all the crew members dead. Jacks then grabs a MORS Sniper Railgun and plans to save the rest of the Watch Dogs, who are being held hostage next to the crash site as a VTOL Warship takes off with the NOVA-X shipment. Jacks snipes the Devil Team members and then grabs a MAWWS Missile Launcher, and then firing at the VTOL carrying the NOVA-X. The missiles hit the VTOL, which starts going down a cliff, and Jacks runs after the NOVA-X Crate following behind the VTOL. Jacks grabs a Canister of NOVA-X, and then Boost Jumping up to the Stealth Chopper. With the whole team on the chopper, they go back to the Base and prepare for the final battle between them and Griggs, as Griggs is unleashing his endgame to have NOVA-X spread across the United States. After gearing up for the final battle, the Heroes get a message from Griggs, broadcasting all over America. Griggs says "Now, America... You will see what happens when you interfere with my operations!" as he threatens the United States with a NOVA-X Missile, which will kill everyone in the US who doesn't have a Devil Team DNA sample. The team then start to lay out the battle, planning to link up with United States Air Force fighters in order to launch a full-scale attack in Griggs' building in Seattle. The game switches to 3 hours later, where Jacks, Clementine, Aiden, Clara and thousands of others in the US Air Force launch a massive counter-attack on Griggs' stronghold, with hundreds of Fighter Jets, Tanks and Helicopters entering the city and fighting the Devil Team Army. After 3 hours of fighting, Jacks and Clementine separate from the main team and go through the city's Skyline, firing missiles at skyscrapers where Devil Team Forces are held up, bringing the buildings down. The two then approach street level and join the US Military as they push against Griggs' Forces within the city. After several minutes of Helicopters crashing into buildings, skyscrapers falling and dodging bullets and Missile Strikes, Jacks and Clementine finally reach the Griggs Industries Building, shooting their way through the corridors and office floors, while using their Exo Abilities to their advantage. Once they reach the War Room, they see the Launch Clock only has 13 seconds left. Jacks then hacks into the Security Systems and then enters the Abort Codes, which shuts down the NOVA-X Missile and lowers the Building's Defence Shields, allowing the U.S. Military to surround the Building with Tanks, Helicopters and Harrier Jets. With the missile stopped and America saved, Jacks and Clementine are about to get to the LZ for extraction. However, a missile comes in and hits the computer next to Jacks, resulting in an explosion that sends Jacks flying, wounded as several Devil Team Members enter the room. Jacks then takes out an Atlas 45 Pistol and fires at the Devil Team members while Clementine takes cover and fires her MP7 Submachine Gun from a piece of cover. After killing all the Devil Team members, Clementine helps Jacks up and helps him walk, since his leg has a massive, bleeding wound on it. Jacks says "Clementine, just leave me! I don't want you to die because of me!" and Clementine responds "That makes two of us! I'm getting you out of this!" and they run through the corridors of the Building and try to get to Griggs' personal chopper. After a few minutes, they find Griggs' office and Clementine sets Jacks down, before patching his leg up and giving him a Medical Stim to help. Jacks then gets up as the lights switch on in the next room and Griggs is seen through a glass pane. Griggs then says "Well, well. If it isn't US Military's lapdogs!" and Jacks aims his Atlas 45 at Griggs, while Clementine does the same with her MP7 SMG. Clementine says "Don't you fucking move!" and Griggs takes out a System Hack Device (a Killstreak from COD: Advanced Warfare) and says "I could ask the same of you two!" before hacking into Jacks and Clementine's Exo Suits, shocking the two and temporarily stopping them from moving due to the tight grip of the Exos. Jacks unloads the bullets of his Atlas 45 into the glass automatic door, hoping to hit Griggs, but all the shots miss. Griggs then approaches the two and says "You two rely too much in those Suits!" and Clementine says to him "The city's falling, it's over!" and Griggs responds "What I have started won't end with me, it's bigger than me and it's certainly bigger than any of you!" and he grabs Jacks' Atlas 45 and says to Jacks "You think I'm a monster? That's because you don't have the conviction to do what's necessary!" and Jacks says back "Necessary?! The attack on America? Unleashing your whole Army, killing thousands of innocent people?!" and Griggs counters "I'm saving the world from itself! When there's no one left to challenge the Devil Team, there will be no more Wars! There HAD to be sacrifices along the way." and Clementine says "Yeah, twisted fucks throughout history have used the same argument!" and the building starts shaking, and Clementine tells Griggs "They've got a hundred Tanks and Jets out there! They'll bring this entire building down on top of you!" and Griggs aims his gun at Jacks, before saying "I have had many chances to kill you, Jacks! I could kill you now!" but he lowers the gun and holsters it, saying "But I won't. I'm not a monster, I still have SOME morals!" and he starts walking away, but starts running as the Building is hit by another Bombardment Strike. Clementine then says to Jacks "Jacks, try to hit the Release on your Exo!" and Jacks manages to move his hand to his Wrist Computer, hitting the Emergency Release and freeing himself from the Exo Suit. Clementine then says to him "Now mine!" and Jacks goes to her and tries to release her from the Exo, but there is a System Failure. The building is then hit again, only this time an explosion destroys the wall next to Jacks and Clementine. Clementine then says "Jacks, there's no time! You go on without me!" and Jacks says "No, Clem, I'm not gonna leave you!" and Clementine gets her arm free of the Exo, before grabbing Jacks and kissing him. Jacks, after a few seconds, pulls away slowly and says "I don't want to leave you..." and Clementine says "If Griggs gets away, this would have all been for nothing. Go! Now!" and Jacks runs after Griggs, who is attempting to get to the roof. After a couple minutes of chasing Griggs, Jacks sees Ghost (in this adaptation, Ghost never turned good and stayed on Griggs' side, unlike the original Call of the Watch Dogs) jump from the ceiling above and Ghost takes out a HBRa3 Assault Rifle, attempting to shoot Jacks. However, Jacks knocks the gun, causing it to fire to the side. Jacks then shoves Ghost off a balcony and down two floors, likely killing Ghost. Jacks then takes out a Combat Knife, before lunging at Griggs and tackling him, and the two end up hitting a glass balcony, which is destroyed as Griggs goes through it and Jacks hangs from the top, with his arm stuck in the balcony's railing. Griggs then grabs on to Jacks' other arm and looks in absolute fear as several Missiles from Gunships and Jets hit the building, with one missile exploding right next to Griggs. Griggs then begs for mercy, saying "Jacks, pull me up! I'm not letting go, so you've got to pull me up!" and Jacks tries to loosen his other arm from the balcony railing to stab Griggs. Griggs then tries to reason with Jacks, saying "Jacks, there's only two choices! You either pull me up, or this whole building goes down and we go down with it!!" and Jacks then starts trying to shake Griggs from his grip. Griggs, now holding on for dear life, says "Jacks?! What are you... What are you doing?! Jacks, I had SO many chances to kill you, but I didn't, right?! Jacks, I gave you mercy!!" but Jacks doesn't listen, and stabs Griggs in the arm. Griggs then screams in pain and Jacks says "Take your 'mercy' to Hell with you!" and he rips the Knife through Griggs' arm, amputating it. Griggs then screams in fear and pain while yelling "Ah, JACKS!!!!!!" as he falls into the fire from the Building's destruction below, burning while on his way down as two more Missiles come in and hit the building, possibly hitting Griggs too. Jacks then looks down at the fiery destruction and drops the knife into the fire, now relieved that the United States is safe. Clementine then comes in and gets Jacks up, saying "I've got you, Jacks. I got you." before looking at the building's destruction and saying "It was only gonna end one way for him, Jacks." and Jacks says "I know. We did it, we saved the world, Clem." and they look at the battle as the Devil Team Forces are beaten back and the US Military regains control of the city. Narration from Jacks then says "Griggs asked me for mercy. And I didn't give him it. He thought he could solve the world's problems. If he did have the answer, he took it with him to the grave. But he was right about one thing. This wasn't the end... It was just the beginning!" as Jacks and Clementine walk out of the Griggs Industries Building, with the Devil Team symbol shown on top of the huge doorway is filled with bullet holes and on fire. The game then cuts to black as the credits roll, ending the game and setting up the sequel. Sequels Main Articles: Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare II and Call Of The Watch Dogs: Jacks Chronicles Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games